


Armoured Lion:  Pyrrhic Mouse

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Bumblebee try to convince Pyrrha to confess to Jaune.  Pyrrha convinces them to do so as well.Armoured Lion (arkos, knightshade, dragonslayer, purrha, helios, bumblebee)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Yang: Sooo... are you going to say something?..

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, about what?

Yang: You know, about your fearless leader?

Pyrrha: He has made wonderful progress.

Yang: Yeah, you know what's now what we're talking about?

Pyrrha (shyly): I'm sorry?..

Blake: Lie to us, but?.. yourself?..

Pyrrha (nervously): My... self?..

Blake: We know... you have feelings for him...

Pyrrha: Feelings?..

Yang: Quit it with the act.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry...

Yang: Yeah, we're not the ones you need to apologize to.

Pyrrha: *looks down*

Pyrrha: *looks up between the two*

Pyrrha: What... do you?..

Yang: *wraps her arm around Blake's shoulder*

Pyrrha: Oh?, how wonderful?

Yang: *squeezes Blake's shoulder*

Yang: It is.

Blake: *blushes*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but does that mean?..

Yang: Uh... what?..

Pyrrha: I could be mistaken?..

Pyrrha: *looks both of them in their eyes*

Yang: Okay, kind of creepy, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Maybe I was mistaken?..

Yang: What are you getting at?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry... But, don't you two - also - have feelings for my...

Pyrrha (bright smile): ...fearless leader?

Blake: *looks at Yang*

Yang: *looks down*

Yang: *steps back, letting go of Blake*

Blake: Are you serious?

Yang: Are you?

Yang and Blake: *look at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *smiles at the two*

Yang: You can't mean?..

Pyrrha: Oh?..

Blake: *glares at Pyrrha*

Yang: This was supposed to be about you... and Ladykiller.

Pyrrha: Funny you should say that, as I'm looking at two other ladies he has killed.

Pyrrha: *giggles*

Yang: Wait-wait-wait. You can't be serious?

Pyrrha: I don't know, I might be?

Blake: We seem to be at a stalement. She won't admit anything until we do.

Yang: *stares Blake in her yes*

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: What the hell? Anyway, I'm a broken tomboy. Considering how much he flirts with Weiss, he definitely likes them all girly.

Pyrrha: Oh, really?

Yang: What do you mean, oh, really?

Pyrrha: Just that I have seen you catch his eye.

Pyrrha: *looks at Blake*

Blake: Wait, me too?

Pyrrha: *nods*

Yang: So, what are you saying?

Pyrrha: That you have just as much to lose as I do.

Yang: *looks Blake deep in the eyes*

Yang: But, I've got Blake?..

Pyrrha: mm-hm? I'm sorry, but that hasn't stopped your affection for him, nor his affection for you.

Blake: He does know I'm a Faunus, right?

Pyrrha: And he's wondering how you could get any cuter?

Blake: *blush*

Yang: What about me?

Pyrrha: *steps towards Yang, staring into her eyes*

Pyrrha: *grabs Yang's face*

Pyrrha: He wants to protect you.

Yang: He does know that I...

Pyrrha: *stares into Yang's eyes*

Pyrrha: Are you saying you don't want him to hold you in his arms?..

Yang: *blushes*

Pyrrha: And tell you everything is going to be okay?

Yang: *shudders*

Pyrrha: *kisses Yang on the lips*

Blake: What was that?

Pyrrha: Stealing confidence.

Pyrrha: *let's Yang go and pulls Blake in for a kiss*

Pyrrha: I think I might finally have enough, if you two were to come with me.

Yang: What, like pets?

Pyrrha: *bright smile*

Pyrrha: *grabs Yang and Blake around their waists*

* * *

Pyrrha: *opens JNPR's door*

Pyrrha: *gently pushes Blake in by the small of her back*

Pyrrha: *gently pushes Yang in by the small of her back*

Jaune: *looks up from his comic*

Jaune: Hello?

Pyrrha: *closes the door*

Pyrrha: *pushes Blake and Yang towards Jaune's bed by the smalls of their backs*

Blake and Yang: *look down*

Pyrrha: *touches the smalls of their backs, and they look up at Jaune*

Yang: Look, Ladykiller, Pyrrha kind of wanted us to...

Jaune: Yes?

Blake: Confess.

Jaune: Are you two the ones who keep stealing my comics?

Yang: *snickers*

Blake: *giggles*

Pyrrha: Actually, that was me.

Jaune: O... kay...

Pyrrha: It's just... you seem to really enjoy them, but once you've read them you don't take care of them. I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure they were there when you needed them.

Jaune: By stealing my comics?

Pyrrha: *reaches into her dresser to pull out a binder*

Pyrrha: I've been keeping them safe for you! I just... haven't... actually told you... about it...

Jaune: Okay... that actually makes a lot of sense. Then why are Yang and Blake here?

Blake: Because we love you.

Jaune: *drops his comic*

Jaune: You... wha... you what?! You and Yang?

Yang: Nope.

Yang: *grabs Pyrrha around her shoulders*

Yang: All three of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619361438855774208/armoured-lion-pyrrhic-mouse-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune *breathes deeply*

Jaune: Are you serious?

Yang: *grabs Blake and passionately kisses her on the lips*

Yang: Does this look serious to you?

Jaune: To... Blake?..

Yang: *turns to Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *grabs the back of Yang's face, pulling her in for a kiss*

Jaune: *wide-eyed with shock*

Yang: Believe us now?

Jaune: I... don't know what to believe?..

Pyrrha: Maybe we should explain _why_ we love him.

Yang: Alright, but there's one thing I'll need.

Jaune: Uh?..

Yang: *walks up to Jaune's bed*

Yang: *crawls onto Jaune's bed*

Yang: *places her head in his lap*

Yang: mmm. This felt as wonderful as I thought it would.

Jaune: *staring at Yang, jaw slack*

Yang: Do you promise to protect me?

Jaune: Uh-huh?..

Blake: She needs to hear it. Apparently something that I can't give her...

Jaune: Uh?

Jaune: *places his hand on Yang's head*

Jaune: *quickly pulls away his hand*

Jaune: Sorry. I know you're sensitive about your hair.

Yang: *grabs Jaune's hand and brings it back to her head*

Yang: Just... hold me...

Jaune: *pets Yang's hair*

Blake: *looks jealously at the two*

Jaune: *holds his other arm out to Blake*

Blake: *walks up to the bed and slips in under Jaune's arm*

Jaune: *looks at Pyrrha and nods his head over*

Pyrrha: *rushes over to the bed, gently putting the binder down before cuddling up to the other three*

Jaune: Sooo?..

Yang: Just hold me.

Pyrrha and Blake: *affirming groans*

* * *

Jaune: Just so we're clear... are you guys... my girlfriends now?..

Yang: Just so long as you promise to protect me.

Jaune: *looks down at her*

Yang: What?

Jaune: Do you know how hard you guys are to protect?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but I think I might understand.

Jaune: Okay... yeah... I might... have a lot of work... to do... But RWBY just goes looking for trouble.

Blake: We do... have a tendancy... to do that...

Jaune: Next time you guys could remember to bring us?

Yang: IF you promise to take care of us.

Jaune: I don't see how I couldn't.

*knock on the door*

Jaune: Come in!

Ruby: *opens the door*

Ruby: Have you seen...

Ruby: *stares at the four, cuddling together on Jaune's bed*

Ruby: so?..

Jaune: I have no idea what's happening.

Weiss: *walks into the room*

Weiss: So, do they?..

Weiss: *stares*

Weiss: *curtsies*

Weiss: Pardon our intrusion.

Jaune: No... no... that is DEFINITELY not the problem here.

Weiss: Are they... harassing you?

Jaune: No... no... maybe?.. I really don't know what to say.

Yang (from Jaune's lap): He promised to take care of us.

Weiss (stands to attention): Indeed? Are we, then, intruding, perhaps?..

Jaune: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S HAPPENING, but wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619452024679956480/armoured-lion-pyrrhic-mouse-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
